Congratulation!
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Meskipun aku tahu kau jauh dariku aku juga tau kita tak akan saling berdekatan. Aku ingin memberimu kebahagiaan, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana melakukannya. Aku hanya mampu menemanimu saja. Namun pada akhirnya bukan aku yang menemanimu. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi saja. BTS Fict! DLDR! MinYoon.


Congratulation

.

Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook

.

Rate? Entahlah, K+ aja.

.

Castnya bukan punya saya, plotnya punya saya. Semoga aja ga ada kesamaan sama cerita lain. Kalau ada mungkin aja ngalamin hal yang sama. I giving up on thrill genre -,- ga ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan tapi cuma adegan mental order aja. DLDR, typo banyak? Maklum namanya juga sekali ketik langsung post mana dua jam saja ._.)"v

.

"Meskipun aku tahu kau jauh dariku aku juga tau kita tak akan saling berdekatan. Aku ingin memberimu kebahagiaan, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana melakukannya. Aku hanya mampu menemanimu saja. Namun pada akhirnya bukan aku yang menemanimu. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi saja." Min Yoongi

"Pergilah sejauh kau mau dan kau mampu, aku bukanlah malaikat yang harus selalu mengerti dirimu. Aku bosan denganmu. Biarkan aku pergi. Setahun sudah cukup bagiku. Aku pergi, semoga kau bahagia." Park Jimin

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas dengan sangat pelan saat merasakan ujung silet merobek kulitku, jika kau melihat banyaknya goresan serta bekasnya mungkin kau mengira aku ini seorang pecandu. Bukan, aku hanyalah Min Yoongi; seorang pengidap harm-self. Aku melakukan itu bukan karena ingin menarik atensi orang banyak atau ingin menjad pusat perhatian. Aku hanya melampiaskan semua masalah pada rasa sakit. Semenjak Jimin-Park Jimin meninggalkanku selamanya, bukan mati tapi ia mungkin muak dengan segala kedepresianku dalam hal bersosialisasi, Min Yoongi yang anti sosial, Min Yoongi yang hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri, dan segudang hal negatif lainnya ada padaku. Mungkin awalnya Jimin bisa menerima itu semua, tapi yang namanya perasaan manusia tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan diri sendiri pun bisa ditipu oleh perasaan. Begitupula aku...

.

Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Park Jimin selama satu tahun, tepat di satu tahun itupun dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan klise "BOSAN" aku tak mengerti dimana letak bosannya. Ia bilang aku hanya datang padanya saat aku membutuhkannya, dan disaat aku senang aku hanya diam tanpa memberitahunya. Bolehkah aku mengumpat? Disaat aku senang, Jimin sedang berada dalam mood terjeleknya. Aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak membagi kesenanganku, aku tak mau dicap bersenang-senang saat orang lain berada dalam mood terjeleknya. Aku lupa satu hal, Jimin yang dikenal selama ini adalah sebagai seorang dengan kepribadian yang hangat, ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi tak taukah kalau Jimin itu sebenarnya selalu mengalami mood swing? Hanya dalam hitungan menit ia bisa berubah dari senang menjadi pemarah, dan sifat tempramennya yang belum bisa hilang.

.

"Jim, kau tau? Aku seorang harm-self, aku juga pengidap prinsip 'share problem with pain' dan aku juga pecandu esilgan, merlopam, diazepam. Kau tau Jim? Aku punya trauma dengan yang namanya perpisahan, kau boleh meninggalkanku jika kau risih dengan kondisiku sebenarnya ini"

"aku ada disini untuk kau, hyung. Kita saling peduli satu sama lain, memberikan jalan keluar saat ada masalah-mungkin masalah kita berbeda, tidak akan ada yang namanya melupakan masalah. Kita harus saling membantu. Kau tau hyung? Aku begini karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku juga yang akan membuatmu keluar dari depresimu"

.

Aku hanya menatap datar pada siletan ditanganku, dari pangkal siku hingga pergelangan tangan lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga dalam bulan ini. Disamping himpitan tugas sebagai mahasiswa yang mengejar gelar master aku juga teringat bagaimana Jimin menyanyangiku. Jika ia menyanyangiku mengapa ia meninggalkanku disaat aku masih menyayanginya? Aku masih tak percaya jika tujuh bulan yang lalu ia mengatakan tak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi nyatanya ia pergi meninggalkanku. Dan yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, ia sudah bersama yang lain. Yang kuketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook, seorang mahasiswa satu tingkat dibawahnya. Rasanya aku ingin meneriakinya 'SELAMAT! Kau sudah melupakanku dan kenangan yang telah kita buat! SELAMAT! dengan mudahnya kau melupakanku sementara aku disini masih tak bisa melupakanmu hingga akhirnya aku harus menelan pil-pil penenang itu agar dapat tertidur.

.

Setelah banyak kenangan manis diantara kita, kenapa hanya kau Jimin yang mampu melupakannya dan memulai lagi dengan orang baru? Tidak kah kau ingat saat kau mengalami gangguan tidur, kau membangunkanku untuk bisa menemanimu hingga matahari muncul? Tidakkah kau ingat itu Jim? Mengapa dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di bumi ini aku harus mengenalmu? Harus mengalami sakit karenamu? Tidakkah kau tau aku selalu merindukanmu disini? Tidak kah kau melihat goresan ditanganku kini kian banyak dibandingkan saat terakhir kita bersama? SELAMAT! karena hanya akulah yang tidak dapat melupakan kenangan yang telah terjadi diantara kita Jim. Tidak kah kau tahu Jim bagaimana cemburunya aku saat kau memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan sayang meskipun itu hanya di status sosial media?

.

Disatu sisi kau tak pernah suka jika aku berdekatan dengan Namjoon-mantanku terdahulu. Lalu mengapa kau marah padaku saat aku tahu kau sedang dekat dengan Jungkook, padahal saat itu kita masih memiliki hubungan. Tidakkah itu egois Jim? Kau bilang hanya kau yang selalu mengerti, dan aku tak bisa mengerti dirimu. Tapi, tak tahukah kau jika aku selalu mencoba mengerti dirimu. Dirimulah yang tak ingin dimengerti olehku.

.

Iya, mungkin aku bukan orang yang ceria seperti Jungkook. Aku hanyalah Min Yoongi yang pendiam dan kaku. Tapi aku selalu berusaha memahamimu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku, bukan orang lain yang harus menggunakan topeng untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun beginilah ekspresiku, bahasa wajahku, datar tanpa ekspresi tapi kau harus tau jika aku menyanyangimu melebihi diriku sendiri. kau ingat saat kau pergi saat itu?

"Aku bukan oksigen yang kau hirup, jadi kau tak akan mati jika ku tinggalkan"

Benar, sangat benar. Kau bukan oksigen yang aku hirup untuk bernapas Jim, tapi kau tau paru-paruku selalu kesulitan menyaring karbon dioksida saat aku ingat kalau aku sudah tak bersamamu lagi, kau tahu kan apa itu artinya? Ya, kau sudah seperti oksigen bagiku.

.

Ingat bagaimana aku meruntuhkan harga diriku dihadapanmu, menangis seperti anak kecil agar kau tak meninggalkanku? Kau tahu saat itu aku benar-benar sudah tak peduli apapun selain dirimu. Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku berhenti menghisap batangan nikotin itu? Berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri? berhenti menelan pil-pil penenang itu? Itu karena aku tak ingin kau pergi, tak ingin kau menjadi cibiran orang-orang saat mereka tau aku ini buruk. Aku tahu tidak ada manusia yang baik, semuanya buruk. Tapi apa? Kau tetap meninggalkanku, dan aku hanya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang seolah-olah tak pernah mengalami apa-apa. Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya aku kau tinggalkan? Kau tak akan pernah tau, kau sudah bahagia bersama Jungkook.

.

Aku menatap bulir darah yang mulai menggumpal karena terkena udara, aku tak dapat merasakan nyeri ataupun sakit Jim. Aku sudah mati rasa sepertinya. Diakhir pertemuan kita kau hanya mengucapkan semoga aku selalu bahagia. Tapi apa artinya itu jika kau sebagai bahagiaku tak ada disisiku lagi? Kita pernah berjanji untuk saling menemani satu sama lain bukan? Namun jika pada akhirnya bukan aku yang menemanimu, akan lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Dengan senyum tipis aku menatap silet ditanganku, aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika ia memutus nadi vena milikku...

.

Satu sayatan dengan tekanan yang kuat aku menyayat pergelangan tanganku, aku ingin mengakhirinya sampai disini. Darah mulai mengucur dengan cepat dan membasahi baju yang ku kenakan, tak masalah. Bagaimana dengan sebotol merlopam? Akan lebih baik dan lebih cepat aku pergi. Sebotol merlopam sudah masuk kedalam penceraanku. Rasanya menyenangkan, sebentar lagi aku pergi. Selamat ya Jimin kau sudah berhasil melupakanku, melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita dan hidup bahagia, selamat. Perlahan semua terlihat menjadi gelap. Sekali lagi selamat Park Jimin-ku...

.

Selesai.

Note:

To be honest saya gatau juga ini fict genre apa, plotnya kek gimana. Ini cuma unek-unek yang gabisa terlaksana di dunia nyata. Fict ini dibikin juga karena disuruh sama dua orang yang biasa saya panggil Kris sama Luhan, katanya gregetan liat drama RP tiap hari. Iyadah yang uda bisa leave RPW -_-

Untuk percakapan Yoongi-Jimin itu emang diambil dari kisah nyata, itu real convo yang terjadi pas bulan januari tahun ini. RPW itu nyeremin ya. Well, ini sebenernya diambil dari kejadian nyata yang dibumbuin sama acara bunuh diri. Uda ah itu aja.

Ps. Buat krishan yang baca ini, nih uda dikeluarin semua unek-uneknya. Bisplis diriku masi waras buat bunuh diri T_T masi pengen wisuda buat gelar master -_- Ayok kita wisuda S2 bareng dua tahun lagi bruh o

Pss. Makasi buat yang meluangkan waktunya yang berharga buat baca ini fict, maaf atas ketidak jelasannya plot serta genre /bow/ kalau minat review tulis ae. Kalo minta kontak person bilang aja /promosi xp. MAKASIIII ^ o^)/


End file.
